


【柱扉】非常规战利品

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 11





	【柱扉】非常规战利品

那是大哥，不是神明，不是怪物，那是千手柱间。他一边想着，靠近了战场残骸的最中心，不断说服自己忽略对面那人脸上浮起的诡异图腾。  
他不知道对方是什么时候获得的这种能力，他也并不知道那究竟是什么，但即便一开始就远离了战场，千手扉间还是被它摧枯拉朽的力量震的五脏六腑都在隐隐泛痛。他的兄长刚刚凭一己之力结束了一场战争，不是战斗，而是战争。他的兄长让人们相信自己看到了神的力量，现在这一片土地上什么都没有，只有他一个人孤零零站着，扉间担心他，于是他来了。

他承认自己冒失了，千手柱间很明显神志不清。

扉间小心翼翼地靠近他，却又不敢靠的太近，兄长似乎还没有完全驯服这样的力量，他再三观察了那双变成橙黄色的眼睛，不确定对方是否还能认出自己。

“大哥”他轻声叫了一句，柱间对他的声音有反应，但转过来时野兽一样凶恶的目光却让他止步在了原地——大哥确实认不出他了。扉间小心翼翼地释放了自己的感知，将他们控制的如同蝴蝶的触须一般轻柔，以免再度刺激到柱间。  
“是我，你看得见吗？”扉间张开双臂，让对方看见他既没有攻击欲望也没有手持武器，柱间皱着眉头盯了他许久，没有做出任何动作。

于是扉间大胆地上前，直到两个人几乎挨在一起。他能感觉到兄长比平时更快的呼吸和心跳，也能猜到兄长的肾上腺素此刻高的有多离谱，他能做的不多，像驯服一头随时可能失控的野兽一样伸出手试图碰到对方的肩膀。

不知道是不是这个动作让柱间感受到了威胁，或者是他在此刻认出了自己，这都不重要，总之扉间在他有机会攻击自己之前将他扯进了怀里，他闻到了血和尘土的味道，柱间的护甲在之前的战斗中已经碎了，他穿着那件黑色的上衣，跟仍全副武装的扉间贴在一起。

或许是他熟悉扉间的气味，或许是他熟悉扉间的查克拉，总之他没有再动了。感受到怀里那具紧绷的身体放松下来，扉间终于敢呼出一口气，跟着放软了身子静静抱了他一会。随后他被狠狠地咬了一口，咬在没有被护甲包裹的脖子上，扉间忍住了没有发出声音，这证明大哥还完全没有平静下来，他能理解。

“你现在很兴奋是吗？”扉间笑了笑，他不知道自己究竟是在跟一个什么都不懂的孩子说话还是在跟什么都不懂的猛兽交流，但是这并不妨碍他安慰一下一个人劳累半天的哥哥。

他把他们俩分开了一点，腾出一只手解开了自己的护甲，反正在大哥面前它们不能起到任何防御作用。扉间拉着兄长的手伸进自己的衣服下摆，那只有些粗糙的手立刻就贴上了他的皮肤在上面游走着，或许是因为柱间的脑子不是很清醒，他比平时更用力了些，扉间微微皱着眉头忍受兄长并不温柔的触碰，然后他被急切地按倒在地上，兄长一下子压了上来，没什么章法地动手撕扯他的衣服，扉间不得不用力推开他然后自己动手把衣服都脱了，他可不想面临没衣服穿回去的尴尬。

柱间似乎已经忘了他们平日里的情趣，这让习惯了被主导的扉间不得不自己舔湿了手指伸进下面扩张，他踢掉了自己的裤子，将腿弯折起来面向兄长张开，他不介意对方死死盯着自己进进出出的手指看，那双黄眼睛里开始有了欲望的影子，扉间知道自己得稍微再快点，但他并不想让大哥等太久，鉴于大哥并没有在一开始就扑上来弄折他的腰，扉间决定速战速决，他支起身子，将兄长胯下隆起的一团从沾满血污的裤子里解放出来，草草揉了几下就扶着它塞进了自己的下身，那里扩张不够，进入的过程比他想象的更疼，但扉间咬着牙承受了这个，他尽心尽力为大哥蜷着腿，拉过对方无处安放的手按在自己柔软的胸脯上，这动作像是唤起了柱间的什么肌肉记忆，他总算不只是僵在那里了，手掌下柔软的触感唤醒了他的一部分神经。

扉间本想叫他轻一点，他的兄长像捏面团一样在他并没有多少肉的胸脯上又抓又揉，很快把那里掐出了一片红印，但犹豫再三他还是决定顺着兄长的意思来，好在柱间并没有只盯着那一个地方，那双有些粗糙的手抚过他留在几道疤痕的腹部，然后在他的腰上握紧，扉间吞咽了一口，他有点紧张，也有点兴奋，兄长的表情和他脸上的花纹都很陌生，但埋在他体内的那东西他很熟悉，尽管在柱间开始律动的时候差点疼的他背过气去，但习惯了被进入的身体还是迅速调整好了状态，让兄长可以放肆地在里面横冲直撞，直到顶的太深让他整个人都控制不住地微微颤抖，平地上并没有任何可以抓握的地方，今天的兄长完全不体贴他，根本没注意到弟弟被他干的脱力，急需抓着什么东西好让自己能有个支撑。

兄长的力道开始没轻没重，他在这次的情事中并没有得到太多快感，远比不上他们以前，然而这次原本就是扉间主动邀请哥哥在自己身上发泄过多的精力的，他也没指望能得到什么样的照顾。柱间放慢了速度，一下一下狠狠撞进他的深处，扉间吃痛抽噎了几声，他知道兄长快要到了，柱间看着还很兴奋，但是他的体力差不多已经到了极限，达到目的的扉间配合地绞紧了后穴，让兄长射在自己深处，他习惯被兄长内射，微凉的液体灌进来的瞬间他用手揉弄着自己一直被忽略的勃起也跟着射了出来，他的高潮不算激烈，大脑放空了一会之后就重归清明，经历了一场大战之后的柱间也终于平静了下来，迷迷糊糊趴倒在他身上，扉间静静躺着喘了几口气，艰难地合拢双腿把兄长的性器滑出体内，他没时间也没条件给两人仔细做好清洁工作，这里是战场，随时可能有人过来，如果遇到难缠的对手以他现在的状态再加一个神志不清的大哥基本要白给，扉间只能用手指撑开原本就有些合不拢的穴口让里面的液体流出来一部分，再草草给两人整理好衣服。

站起来时他有些腰软，不过整场战争他都没有正面参与，被严严实实护在后方一直等到现在，所以扉间不允许自己产生感到疲累的想法，他环抱着已经彻底睡过去的大哥，惊喜地发现对方脸上那些奇异的花纹已经消失了，最后确认了一次一切都正常，他发动了留在家里的飞雷神印记用最快的速度把两人都带回去，他们都需要好好洗个澡，并且大哥还得来一次彻底的检查。


End file.
